happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Makes Scents to Me
'''Makes Scents to Me '''is a HTFF episode. Plot At a perfume store, Petunia smells some samples. One of the perfumes causes to sneeze, so she holds her nose but accidentally releases her spray. She lights a candle to freshen the air, only to set the whole place on fire. Petunia rushes out the door, her tail aflame. Lumpy, a fireman, tries to figure out how to untangle his hose around a hydrant. Petunia comes to him, urgently telling him to put the fire out. Wielding an axe, Lumpy decides to chop her tail off and step on it until the fire is out. He nods in approval while Petunia is left in a great deal of shock and pain. A few weeks later, Petunia is seen cooped up in her bedroom, wearing band-aids over her wound and depressed about her loss. Stacy tries to cheer her up by having her try on some faux tails. Petunia shakes her head at all of them. Giggles arrives to check up on her. She and Stacy suggest bringing her out for a walk to brighten her mood. The trio soon passes the perfume store, but Petunia stops at the window. She sees that her tail has become part of a new perfume bottle by Swindler. The rat tests his product by spraying a customer, Dexter. Petunia enters the store to buy the perfume and retrieve her tail. Swindler, however, raises the price. Petunia sees there isn't enough money in her wallet and is told to leave. Stacy and Giggles offer to help her. Swindler places the skunk perfume high up on a shelf, when Giggles and Stacy enter the store. Stacy distracts him while Petunia climbs the shelf and Giggles serves as the lookout. As she searches, Petunia accidentally drops a perfume bottle which ends up splashing in Giggles' eyes, blinding her. Swindler hears her screams but Stacy manages to distract him longer. Petunia finally finds her tail, but Giggles unknowingly knocks over the ladder and Stacy gets crushed underneath. Swindler and Petunia begin fighting over the skunk perfume. Giggles, feeling her way around, spills a glass of water onto a broken wire. The store once again catches fire and Swindler flees out with his entire body aflame. Lumpy has just chopped his hose in half, so when he notices the situation, he swings his axe into the hydrant. A blast of water sends Swindler back into the store and ultimately douses the fire. Petunia's tail crumbles to ashes and she tries on vain to put it back together. Giggles smells what she assumes to be barbecue but is really Swindler's roasted corpse. The whole place ends up collapsing from the damage. Meanwhile, Irin's clams run away from Dexter, who has used the skunk perfume to his full advantage. Irin smells the odor and unknowingly sprays him in the eyes with a can of air freshener. Deaths #Stacy is sliced apart by the ladder's spokes. #Swindler dies from his burns. #Petunia and Giggles are killed when the store collapses (not seen). Injuries #Petunia's tail is chopped off by Lumpy. #Giggles is blinded by perfume. #Dexter is sprayed in the eyes by Irin. Trivia *After Sucks to Pay and Socio-Bath, this is the third episode that stars both Petunia and Swindler. *Cocktail is seen on a missing poster when Petunia looks into the store window. *This marks a rare time Dexter is able to defend himself against the clams. *Originally, Daphne would be sprayed by the skunk perfume and use her scent to deter Mix from her. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 108 Episodes